


Remember You Said That

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Oral Sex, Reader is You, Reader-Insert, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a date with the hot guy you've had your eye on for a while. The date went well and you head back to your apartment for dessert. After a drink things get more interesting and as the clothes fly you realize that maybe this gorgeous man with the accent is more than you bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember You Said That

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans to write an Enzo one-shot but I really like him and this came to me. The ending is kind of crazy so be prepared. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> KUDOS, COMMENTS & BOOKMARKS=LOVE

   You were excited. You had a date with the tall dark and handsome man you had been watching. Not watching in the

creepy way but in the he's entirely too hot not to watch way. You figured he hadn't noticed you at least he never

acknowledged you. Which was fine with you. Watching him from afar was a rewarding endeavour. Plus you were almost

positive he was dating the blonde you always saw him with. A minor disappointment but life goes on. You found out he

wasn't with the blonde on accident. You overheard them talking about her pathetic (his words) taste in men. She told him

she wasn't so pathetic that she'd fallen for him. He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. Knowing that he was single

changed the way you thought about and looked at him. One day not long after your discovery he noticed  you looking.

Instead of looking away you gave him your sexiest smile and waited for a response. He did not disappoint.

  “Hello sweetheart. How are you?” he drawled in his beautiful accent.

 “Hello, I'm fine. Thank you for asking,” you answered briefly.

 “I noticed you watching me. I wondered if you would ever say hello,” he said seductively.

 "I almost didn't. The blonde was a turn off,” I said with a smirk.

 "Oh her. She is not so lucky as to be with me,” he said with a smirk of his own.

 "Good to know,” you said.

 “Are you going to tell me your name?” he asked.

 "Only if you tell me yours,” you said being coy.

 "The name's Enzo,” he said with a wink.

 "Y/N,” you responded.

 “Lovely name for an exquisite creature such as yourself,” Enzo flirted.

 "Thank you,” you said as heat filled your cheeks

“Would you care to have dinner with me, Y/N?” Enzo asked.

"I would love to,” you beamed. You told him your address and he said he'd pick you up at 8.

  You ransacked your closet looking for the perfect thing to wear finally settling on the classic little black dress. You were 

proud of this dress. It was an exact replica of the one Audrey Hepburn wore in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. You had found the

dress on a shopping excursion at the Chanel outlet. You looked around your bedroom surveying the mess. You had a

decision to make. Were you going to leave the mess to deter yourself from inviting Enzo in after your date? Or were you

going to clean and hope Enzo was willing to continue your date until tomorrow morning. You thought about it and when

you were finished thinking the room was pristine and the bedding changed. Decision made you showered and began to get

ready.

 Exactly at 8 o'clock there was a knock on your door. You opened it to find Enzo dressed in a charcoal gray suit, black shirt

with the top button open and no tie. He looked good enough to eat. He eyed you appreciatively. His hand playing with a

few silky tendrils of your hair that you left down but put in large waves.

 “You look remarkable,” Enzo complimented.

 “Thank you, I try,” you said with humility. You were pleased that he noticed your effort but you didn't need him to mention

it.

 “I only mention it because I thought it impossible for you to look more fetching than you did earlier but you have

surpassed that by far,” Enzo said smiling.

 “That's sweet. Come in while I get my purse,” you told him turning away from the door so couldn't see your blush. He

stepped inside your apartment and closed the door behind him. He took a seat while you grabbed your purse and phone.

You liked how relaxed and sexy he looked sitting in your living room.

 “Shall we go?” he asked standing to his feet in one graceful fluid motion.

 “Yes,” you said. He held out his arm which you placed yours into and he led you from your apartment. Waiting at the curb

was a classic blue mustang. He opened the passenger door and you slid inside. “This is your car?” you asked intrigued.

 “No. This belongs to a friend. I ride a Harley, not exactly a first date vehicle,” he told you with a smile.

 “I hope I get to see your motorcycle,” you commented. He continued to get more and more attractive to you.

 “Perhaps you will,” he said smirking.

   You and Enzo talked about many things on the way to dinner. You liked him more and  more as the night went on.

Dinner was amazing and when he asked if you wanted to eat dessert at your place you didn't hesitate. He paid the check,

led you back to the car and you headed back to your apartment. Your nerves were on end. You didn't often invite first

dates back to your apartment but something about Enzo made you throw caution to the wind.

   When you arrived at your apartment you opened the door and you both entered. You switched on the lights and headed

toward the kitchen.

   “Would you like a drink?” you asked your back to him.

   “Bourbon, sweetheart,” he answered.

   It just so happened you had one bottle of bourbon. It was a gift from a friend. You poured a glass and went back into the

living room, where Enzo had shed his jacket and made himself comfortable on your couch.

  “Your turn. Tell me about yourself. I have been doing all the talking. I want to know about you,” you implored.

   He smiled sadly before answering. “My family is dead. And I have a few close mates,”

   “Oh, I'm sorry about your family,” you said sympathetically.

   “No worries it was a long time ago,” he told you.

   “Tell me about your friends,” you prodded.

   “Damon, that's whose car I borrowed tonight, is my best friend. The blonde you saw me with is another close friend. The

two of them bring a host of other people along with them,” Enzo explained

   “Then you do have a family,” I told him smiling gently.

   “I guess,” he said softly. “So tell me Y/N, what are your intentions?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

   “My intentions? What do you mean?” you asked.

   “I mean,” he said as he slid closer to you on the couch, “now that you have me here alone in your apartment what do you

plan to do with me?” he finished sexy smirk firmly in place.

   “Nothing. You don't strike me as the kind of guy who likes to be controlled. But you can do whatever you like,” you said

with a sexy smirk of your own.

   “Remember you said that,” Enzo said as he pulled you into his lap and crashed his lips into yours.

   He kissed you until you couldn't breathe and then stood from his spot on the couch. You wrapped your legs around his

waist and pointed toward your bedroom. He placed you on your feet in the bedroom and moved behind you to remove your

dress. Once your dress was in a pile at your feet he pushed you gently backward until your back was against your closet

door.

   He dropped to his knees in front of you. You looked down at him, he met your gaze and winked at you. He removed your

panties and placed your leg over his shoulder. When he licked your clit you moaned in pleasure. He laved and suckled your

pussy until you felt a rush of liquid leave your body and your knees buckled. He caught you before you made it to the floor

Enzo carried you to the bed where he promptly removed your bra. He kneaded your breasts and sucked your nipples until

you arched off the bed.

   “Enzo please,” you begged.

   “Please what?” he said as he trailed his tongue along your fevered skin, “Y/N tell me what you want,” he said between

sucking each nipple.

  “Please, I need you, inside me,” you panted.

   “You should have just said so,” Enzo said as he plunged three fingers into your pulsating core. Your body responded

exactly as he knew it would but it wasn't enough for you.

   “Enzo, please stop teasing. I need your cock inside me, fucking me, please,” you begged.

   “Oh next time be more specific, Y/N,” Enzo said as he slid his granite like cock into you.

   He was still for a moment until your walls started squeezing him and he had no choice but to move. You couldn't believe

how good he was making you feel. You could feel every movement. He pulled you close to him his face in your neck. You

place your arms around him and gave him better access to your neck. You felt when he bit you but you were feeling

so much pleasure the pain only made it better. He pulled away from you his mouth covered in blood dark veins crawling

down his face. You closed your eyes to clear your head. Before you could open your eyes you felt Enzo's wrist at your

mouth.

   “Drink,” he commanded. You weren't sure what to do but he was till making you feel so good that pleasure overrode

reason. “Good girl,” he said sexily.

   He pulled his wrist from your mouth and kissed you. During the entire exchange his hips had never stopped slamming

into your own. Your release was getting closer your walls gripping him tighter and tighter. You felt him shoot inside you

triggering your own release.

   Before you had completely come down from your high Enzo placed both his hands on either side of your head whispered

that he'd see you soon and snapped your neck.

 

 

 


End file.
